


The Kanye West Poem

by ermayzing



Category: Kanye West (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Memes, Poems, inspired by that one tumblr text post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Kanye West being put to the Kanye test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kanye West Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a free period in creative writing class one day and two teachers asked if they could have a copy. I view that as an accomplishment.
> 
> ORIGINALLY WRITTEN ON: May 22, 2015

a man by the name of Kanye West,  
found himself very Kanye stressed,  
for he was pressured to be the Kanye best,  
and it put him in some Kanye distress.

it wasn’t until Mr. Kanye expressed  
that he was in need of some Kanye rest,  
that people saw he was Kanye depressed  
and thought this needed to be Kanye addressed.

and so the people Kanye guessed  
how to fix this Kanye mess,  
and they organized a Kanye protest  
to restore all of Kanye’s Kanye zest.

Kanye wondered what had Kanye possessed  
these people to become so Kanye obsessed  
with him and his lack of Kanye zest  
so he quickly called for their Kanye arrest.

the people were angry at Kanye West  
for they only did this for the Kanye best  
and he repaid them by making them feel Kanye oppressed  
therefore they stole his beloved Kanye vest.

when Kanye awoke without his Kanye vest,  
he set out on a Kanye quest  
to search within the famous Kanye chest  
which was marked by the family Kanye crest.

upon reaching the Kanye chest  
a girl was guarding it with such Kanye zest  
that Kanye felt something in his Kanye chest  
and right there his love he Kanye professed.


End file.
